dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Echo (New Earth)
Once his lover was stopped by the second Corinthian and Matthew the Raven, Echo tried to get revenge for her loss, harming Matthew, and forcing Eve to summon all the previous ravens that had been at her service. The Corinthian kept persecuting Echo in his dreams, and he kept falling into despair, only being helped to survive by his new lover Vangie. This proved not enough and Echo finally died. But this was not the end of his existence. While being persecuted by the Corinthian, he found refuge in the Dreaming, where he found himself revived as a woman. As his death was cause of a Nightmare, Dream granted him a new existence as the third Corinthian, and the last one was casted as a human in the waking world, to learn. As a Nightmare, Echo visited the second Corinthian in dreams, and caused him nightmares. Not as revenge, but as a way to make him understand the human pain that he caused to her. During this time the old archetypes nightmares Glob and Brute escaped from the prison made for them by the first Dream and convinced her to help them make a new kingdom in the Dreaming, just for Nightmares. Echo wasn't entirely convinced, but she followed the pair nevertheless to the now abandoned House of Mystery where she was possessed by the house. Glob and Brute didn't noticed the change. They assumed that she, being made of human stuff, besides dream stuff, could connect better with the house. In her new state, Echo started calling herself Dread of the Endless, and started a civil war in the dreaming against Dream. She killed Abel, tortured Eve, Brute, and Glob, and freed the Night Terrors from the Cave of Nightmares to roam the Dreaming. Later, Cain discovered that Echo wasn't in control of her body, and that the House of Mystery was doing everything as revenge because he had left the Dreaming and neglected his duties as guardian of mysteries. Finally, Cain told her one last mystery, that made the house happy, and returned Echo's spirit to her body. Dream, noticing that she committed great crimes against the Dreaming, but against her will, promised that a place will be found for her in the Dreaming. Her present state is unknown. | Powers = * : As a Nightmare, Echo has a range of abilities given to her by Dream of the Endless. ** : She can enter people's dreams, and change them to make them suffer. ** : Being a Nightmare, she is not affected by the passage of time. * : When she was human, she learned different tricks in order to get revenge on the Corinthian and Matthew the Raven, for what they had done to her consort, Gabe. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Ancient Rules: As other inhabitants of the realms, Echo is bound to old rules. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In all her apparitions she has had a feminine appearance, but she was truly a man until she became a Nightmare. | Trivia = | Recommended = The Dreaming Vol 1 | Links = }} Category:Transgender Characters